the_war_booksfandomcom-20200215-history
Via Walletsworth
Family Members *Ishamel Marlos (husband) *Hazel Marlos (daughter) *Bernice Walletsworth (mother) *Mr. Walletsworth (father) *Hager Walletsworth (twin brother) *Thalia Laine (sister) *Jacob Laine (brother in-law) *Nica Millish (sister) *Julius Millish (brother in-law) *Olivia Laine (niece) *Sarah Millish (niece) *Kelly Walletsworth (sister inlaw) *Adain Walletsworth (brother) *Lucas Walletsworth (brother) *Adam Walletsworth (brother) Relationships Love Intrests Ishamel Marlos Via falls directly inlove with Ishamel as soon as she first sees him. Although he was in a relationship, Via secretly stalked him. She was never really jealous of Anabel, but she even admits that she wants to hit her, which is why Via spent training time beating her up. Via gets freakishly insane when Ishamel and Anabel get engaged and married, but she still tries to fight over him. After Anabel dies, Piper comforts Ishamel, and he begins to fall inlove with her. As time passes, Ishamel proposes to Via, and she agrees. Peter Davidson Via has once had somewhat of a crush on him, though she still has deep feelings for Justin. Peter and Via become a couple overtime, making Justin seeing them both as a tatooed junk couple, as Via puts it. She breaks up with him when he starts to smoke weed, but they are still best friends. Peter is also the one who marks tatoos on her. Friends Valentine Hart via has always cared about Valentine, and protects her. Via admits that she would trade both of her older sisters in for Val. Via grew up with two older sisters, but because both were stuck up and mean, Valentine started playing a more sister-like role. Danasia Lit Via first sees Dannie as a stuck up princess. But overtime, Dannie protects Via, making her grow attached to her. When Via marries Justin, Dannie makes herself the official protector of the both of them. Anabel Lewers Whe Anabel and Ishamel were engaged, Via began to stalk them. She started beating Ana up in training. Via becomes friendly to her, after marrige ofcourse, and becomes Ana's friend. Whe Ana finds out her secret, she is immediately determined to teach Via to swim. While attempting to, Banner presses a control button, causing a massive wave that Via however, survives. Unfortunately, Anabel dies. Family Hager Walletsworth Hager is Via's older brother. Hager is however the only sibling that Via could ever rely on, due to the fact that her older sisters did not, and her younger brothers had each other to rely on. It is likely that Hager had a deep desire to protect Via, by keeping her from males her age, saying, "Back off of my sister you asshole!". Nica Millish Via never had a sister-like bond nor relationship with her older sister, Nica. Nica was all stuck up, and moved away from Volt, as soon as she finished school. Bernice Walletsworth Via starts to trust her mother, but never fully relies on her. After her mother is dead, Via starts seeing her as a "lyer". Thalia Laine Via sees her stuck-up older sister as a jerk. Physical Appearence Via has short and straight black hair inherited from her father. She has Electric-Blue eyes received from her mother, as well as light and freckled skin. She reaches the height of 5'9", being taller than most boys her age. She has two braids in her hair a little longer than her haircut. She has several pieces of her hair dyed to matched her eyes. On her chest, she has a tatoo of an electric blue lightning bolt, to assemble her personality. Nica.jpg Tarnerwife.jpg Bani.jpg Lucas.jpg Ana.jpg Dana.jpg Vaida.jpg Bro.jpg Si.jpg Mr.jpg Bernice.jpg Peter.jpg Act.jpg Bruno.jpg Deen.jpg Saralle.jpg Colly.jpg Ishamel.jpg Val.jpg Tarner.jpg Adam.jpg